lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Números
:Caso esteja se referindo aos números 4 8 15 16 23 42, oficiais de Lost, vá à página "Os números". Aparições/Menções 1 *Séries de revistas em quadrinhos que Walt lê("Lanterna Verde/Flash: Amigos Rápidos #1"); *Mensagem transmitida em Francês pelo transceiver; *Kate diz ter um favor para pedir a Marshal; *Números de balas deixadas na arma de Marshal's depois que Sawyer atira no urso polar; *Locke prevê chuva em 1 minuto; *Número de sinalizadores que eles têm na jangada; *Danielle e Alex ficam juntas uma semana antes de os Outros tomarem ela; *Christian diz a Jack para dar esperança aos seus pacientes, mesmo que seja apenas 1% de esperança; *Rose diz a Hurley "é apenas uma garrafa" quando Kate toma-o xampu; *Sawyer diz à Ana-Lucia que tem 1 bala sobrando; *Hurley estima que há alimentos suficientes na escotilha para alimentar uma pessoa com 3 refeições por dia durante 3 meses; *Ana-Lucia diz à Michael que a nova combinação do arsenal é Dir.18-Esq.1-Dir.31; *O legista McVay trabalhou no caso Charlotte até a 1:00 da manhã; *Penelope escreve a Desmond que "Tudo o que precisamos para sobreviver é uma pessoa que nos ame de verdade. E você tem essa pessoa. Esperarei por você, sempre."; 1.35 *Hurley diz a Sun que uma vez seu cachorro comeu um monte de moedas e defecou $1.35; 2 *Números de jogadores e lados em um gamão. (um claro, um escuro); *Números de garrafas de vodka que a comissária de bordo dá a Jack; *Números de passagens aéreas que Locke comprou para a Austrália (um para ele, um para Helen); *Números de meses que o pai de Jack ficou sem falar com ele antes de desaparecer; *Números das últimas garrafas d'água do avião que Sawyer troca com Jin por um peixe; *Número de corpos encontrados na caverna; *Números de pedras encontradas na caverna (uma preta, uma branca; *Números de álbuns que a Driveshaft lançou; *Números de dias entre quando Michael encontra um relógio, e Jin bate nele por isso; *Números de semanas que o governo triplicaria seu investimento em petróleo, de acordo com o golpe de Sawyer; *Quilômetros entre a posição de Sawyer e a posição de Sayid durante a triangulação de experimento; *Números de soldados mortos por Falah (o homem que nós vimos Sayid interrogar); *Números iniciais de buracos do campo de golfe que Hurley abriu na Ilha pela primeira vez; *Números de meses que a equipe de Rousseau estavam na ilha antes da doença começar; *Número de suspeitos que Nadia informou a Sayid sobre os bombardeamentos; *Número de figuras na caixa de música de Rousseau; *Dias entre Claire descobrir que estava grávida e ir visitar um vidente; *Números de corpos encontrados por Kate e Sawyer na cachoeira; *Números de copiadoras que o pai de Lucy exigiu a empresa comprar para aumentar a confiança em Charlie; *Jack diz a Sun para pegar a tesoura que está na 2ª gaveta do carrinho; *Sarah diz em seu discurso que estava em um acidente há pouco mais de 2 anos; *Minutos entre as contrações de acordo com Jin em sua conversa com Jack; *Número de páginas na foto de criminosa da Kate *Essam diz que Haddad esteve perguntando a ele sobre explosivos nas duas últimas semanas *Melissa Cole dá a Sayid uma passagem para um vôo que decola em 2 horas (à princípio) *Verões que Kate passou velejando *Michael diz que bebeu 2 ou 3 garrafas d'água no dia em que ficou doente *Número de dinamites que eram necessárias para explodir a porta *Sayid diz que dois homens estavam no avião, vestidos como padres *Michael diz que existem somente duas explicações para o comportamento de Sawyer (herói, ou que morrer) *A balconista diz à Hurley que ele tem que comprar dois tickets, por causa do seu tamanho. *Johnny e Hurley encontram um cd do DriveShaft na $2 bin *Randy diz à Hurley que a política é apenas de 2 guardanapos por cliente *Locke diz que 2 pessoas deveriam pegar turnos de 6 horas para digitar os números *Johnny pergunta à Hurley se ele pode pegar 2 pratas emprestadas *Número de Outros que Eko matou quando eles tentaram pegá-lo *Libby desconfia de Nathan porque ele ficou 2 horas fora *Kate ficou esperando do lado de fora do escritório das forças armadas por 2 horas, e tinha certeza que não havia nenhum federal lá fora {crossref|2x09}} *O prisioneiro diz à Sayid que seu balão de ar quente está à dois dias de caminhada *Eko corta duas mechas de sua barba e dá ao prisioneiro *Dave diz à Hurley que ele está na ilha a 2 meses, e não perdeu nem 4 quilos (10 libras) *Michael diz à eles que o acampamento dos Outros tem apenas 2 guardas e 2 armas *McVay, o legista, diz à Eko que Charlotte Malkin ficou na água por 2 horas. *Em seu flashback, Desmond diz à Kelvin que ele não sai a 2 anos 3 *Número de partes no qual o avião partiu-se *O número da músico em que Charlie diz que faz backing vocal no CD do DriveShaft *Numero de grupos que Sayid diz que precisa organizar (um para água, um para eletronicos, um para construção) *Numero de meses que Kate ficou com Ray Mullen *Número de javalis no avião à noite (se alimentando dos corpos?) *Numero de pessoas que Locke precisa para seu grupo de caça *Número de garrafas de água que Boone tinha (garrafas roubadas) *Numero de vezes que Charlie poderia pedir a Locke suas drogas de volta *Número de antenas que Sayid precisava para triangular o sinal do rádio *Hora que Sawyer supostamente teve um encontro com o investidor (3:30) *Número de faturas que Sawyer coloca na mesa para cobrir almoço com David e Jessica (O casal que ele está roubando) *Número de dias que o navio de Rousseau estava fora do Tahiti quando os instrumentos começaram a falhar *Numero de canetas que Claire usou para tentar assinar os papeis de adoção. *Numero de vezes que o Javali atacou Sawyer *Número de crianças mortas em ataque à Sayid, do vizinho em Tikrit *Numero de trabalhos do vo Tito *Melissa Cole diz que Sayid gastou "6 meses aqui, 3 meses lá" *Sayid pergunta a Essam se os 3 vivem aqui (Essam e os dois sujeitos jogando video game) *Michael diz que ele tomou 2 ou 3 garrafas de água no dia em que ficou doente *O andar da garagem no qual Tom estaciona *Horas que Tom e Kate tem que matar antes do exame da mãe dela *Arzt diz que a próxima época para lançar a balsa será em 3 ou 4 meses *A quantas semanas Locke disse saber sobre a Escotilha quando a mostro para Jack *Bastões de dinamite que eles precisavam para explodir a tampa da Escotilha - por segurança *Número de esposas qeu Arzt teve *Número de palitos puxados pelos transportadores da dinamite *Número de escolhas que Danielle diz que os sobreviventes têm em relação aos Outros (correr, esconder-se ou morrer) *Razões, de acordo com Hurley, para pegar os explosivos (dinamite, o Rocha Negra e o território negro) *Dias entre a prisão e a informação a Sawyer que seria deportado *Jack diz que faltam 3 horas para o nascer do sol quando eles retornam da escotilha *O Cisne é chamado de estação 3/6 no filme de orientação *Desmond tem estado na escotilha apertando o botão por 3 anos desde que naufragou *Ana-Lucia dá a 3 segundos para soltar a pedra *Hurley diz a Jack que há comida suficiente para alimentar um homem, com três refeições diárias, por cerca de 3 meses *Nathan diz que 3 pessoas sumiram no primeiro dia *Bernard imagina que eles andaram por 3 dias seguidos *Kate atiça Jack a jogar 3 buracos no golfe, sem vantagem *Quando Eko foi ver Yemi, ele não o via há 3 anos. *Locke encontra 3 cápsulas de bala *Sayid diz a Ana que eles podem dividir a área de busca pelo balão em 3 setores *Locke diz que eles tiveram O Prisioneiro trancado por 3 dias antes de pedirem a ajuda de Ana *O filme de orientação d'A Pérola diz que turno durará 2 semanas *Sayid dá ao Prisioneiro 3 segundos para contar a verdade antes dele atirar *Bernard quer ordenar a Jin que faça 3 fileiras de pedras para o seu sinal de S.O.S. *A Sra. Klugh dá a Michael 3 minutos com Walt *Desmond diz a Claire que ele injetou em si mesmo o medicamento a cada 9 dias por 3 anos *Kelvin acha estranho que Desmond tenha continuado a se barbear todos os dias pelos últimos 3 anos *Desmond diz a Locke que ele o ouvio batendo na tampa da escotilha 3 dias antes de se encontrarem *Número de dias que Ben deu a Goodwin e a Ethan para fazer as listas dos sobreviventes. 4 *'Artigo Principal: Número 4;' 5 *Aparece na tatuagem de Jack *A mensagem de Rousseau esteve sendo transmitida por 16 anos e 5 meses *O número que Jack e Kate contam quando estão com medo. *O irmão de Liam cita Mateus 5:5 (Bem-aventurados os mansos, porque eles herdarão a terra) *Os grupos de triangulação devem lançar seus foguetes sinalizadores às 5 horas da tarde *Número de anos que Sayid serviu na Guarda Republicana *Hurley aposta 5 dólares que Jack errará a tacada *Dólares por hora que Claire afirma que recebia no Fish N' Fry (sarcasticamente) *Número de anos que o golden retriever com a mãe adotiva de Locke (até a morte dela) *Número de minutos que Hurley diz à enfermeira que gostaria de conversar com Lenny *Charlie diz que Claire cuidou do bebê 5 vezes (para Hurley) *Hora marcada para o exame da mãe de Kate (5 da manhã) *5 da manhã - A hora em que Michael vai para o trabalho *5:23 da manhã. Hora no relógio de Walt e Michael quando eles tem sua discussão *Minutos que Michael diz que eles podem ligar o radar na jangada *Kilômetros terra a dentro em que a coluna de fumaça parecia estar antes do rapto de Alex *O oficial do aeroporto pergunta ao Oficial porque ele precisa de 5 armas. *Locke diz que foi arrastado para um buraco por uma nuvem de fumaça 5 horas atrás *Shannon diz que viu o cachorro 5 minutos atrás. *Michael diz a Bernard que ele precisa de 4 galhos, com 5 pés (1.5m) cada, para fazer uma maca para Sawyer *Locke pergunta a Eko se havia 5 sobreviventes na cauda do avião, mas Eko diz que havia 4 *A idade de Kate quando Austen deixou a família *Número de segundos que Sawyer conta antes de reentrar na casa de Cassidy *Bernard conheceu Rose 5 meses antes de pedí-la em casamento, mas sabia 5 minutos após se encontrarem que ele estava apaixonado por ela *O filme de orientação da Estação Pérola diz ser ela a estação 5/6 *Michael insiste que não pode haver mais de 5 pessoas no grupo que irá ao acampamento dos Outros (e especificamente aqueles 5) *Sawyer lembra Jack que os Outros tomaram 5 de suas armas quando eles se encontraram "na linha" *Kate diz a Sawyer que eles estão sendo seguidos, mas que "em cerca de 5 segundos eu vou virar a mesa" 6 *Horas de vôo antes de o avião perdar o contato com a torre de controle *A quantia de dinheiro (em milhares) que Sawyer precisava para pagar uns caras quando tinha 19 anos *Número de semanas que a menstruação de Claire atrasou quando ela fez o teste de gravidez *Walt só rola dois 6 no jogo de gamão, porque ele diz que é "sortudo" *Número de vezes que Charlie atira em Ethan *Número de meses entre a morte de Jeanie e a aparição do golden retriever para tomar o seu lugar *O tempo (em meses) após o casamento para que partam em lua de mel, conforme promessa de Jin feita a Sun *Idade de Boone quando sua babá quebrou o pescoço *Melissa Cole diz que Sayid passou "6 meses aqui, 3 meses lá" *Sayid diz que Joanna se afogou em seu sexto dia na ilha *Sawyer lê para o bebê sobre um carro com motor de 4.4 litros e transmissão de 6 velocidades *Passos dados por Kate, a partir da árvore, para encontrar a cápsula do tempo *Número total de bastões de dinamite retirados do Black Rock *Número de pessoas no grupo de Danielle *A estrutura sob a escotilha foi projetada como a estação 3 de 6 *Helen diz a Locke que eles têm se encontrado por 6 meses *Locke diz que 2 pessoas deveriam fazer turnos de 6 horas para digitar os números *Hurley e Johnny puxam as bombas 6 e 8 no posto de gasolina *Dominique diz a Shannon que ela (Shannon) esperou por aquela carta por 6 meses e que ela tem que abri-la *Parece haver um total de 6 estações operantes no mapa da porta de segurança *O mapa da porta de segurança diz que o P.R.D. ocorre a cada 6 ou 8 meses 7 *Número de acas que Locke tem *O taco de golfe que Jack usa no Aberto da Ilha (Ferro-7) *Melissa Cole diz que se passaram 7 anos desde que Sayid deixou o Iraque *Danielle estava grávida há 7 meses quando seu grupo naufragou na ilha *Sawyer ouviu pelo menos 7 tiros *Locke diz a Jack que ele não vai quebrar 7 imagens da Virgem Maria, porque é supersticioso *Locke diz a Jack que a nova combinação do cofre das armas é R7-L33-R18 8 *'Artigo Principal: Número 8;' 9 *As armas na maleta Halliburton são todas 9mm *Número de filhos que o jovem prevê que Kate terá *Charlie diz a Claire que de acordo com as orientações, a pessoa deve injetar a medicação a cada 9 dias *Desmond diz que ele estava velejando para oeste a 9 nós e deveria ter chegado a Fiji naquela velocidade *Desmond diz a Claire que ele injetou a medicação em si mesmo a cada 9 dias, por 3 anos, conforme Kelvin lhe orientara 10 *Minutes Sayid believes he needs torturing Sawyer to find out where the inhalers are *Minutes it took Sun 's medicine to work on Shannon *Walt 's Age on crash day *Range within which you have to guess the number of beans *Boone was 10 years old when his mom remarried *Locke 's mother was born 10-15-1940 *Sayid tells Essam he will give him 10 minutes to get away before he calls the CIA *On computer screen, arrival time for flight 815 is 10:42 *Ana-Lucia is drinking at 10 till noon, according to Jack *Jack tells Kevin Sarah could be in surgery for 10 - 12 hours *Sayid tells Jack the concrete wall is 8 to 10 feet thick *Johnny tells Hurley, In about 10 hours we going to have to find ourselves some new employment *Hurley's turtle ran away when he was 10 *Kate offers to read to Sawyer the women's magazine article "10 Ways To Tell If He's A Sensitive Man" *Jack raises Sawyer 10 mangoes in the poker game *Libby tells Jack that Sawyer is charging 10 loads of laundry for a tube of Neosporin *Dave tells Hurley he's been on the island 2 months, and he hasn't dropped 10 pounds *Sawyer said he had about 10 pages left of the Bad Twin manuscript he was reading, before Jack threw it in the fire *Christian tries to convince Ana to have "a drink or 10" with him in the airport bar *Locke tells Eko that his redrawing of the blast door map from memory is "10 seconds of nothing" *Kelvin tells Desmond "I was a spook for 10 years" 12 *Part of Locke 's playing partner's code name (GL-12) *Jack tells Kevin Sarah could be in surgery for 10 - 12 hours 13 *Locke and GL-12's meeting time for their war game (1pm, 13:00) *Jack jokes with Kate that while they are trapped, they still have 13 more bullets to shoot themselves with 14 *On computer screen, departure time for flight 815 is 14:15 (2:15PM) *On PA in airport: Oceanic Flight 125 nonstop to Singapore leaving from Gate 14 *Lizzy tells Michael it has been 14 months since he had seen Walt 15 *'Artigo Principal: Número 15;' 16 *'Artigo Principal: Número 16;' 17 *Place Hurley achieved in a Backgammon championship *2nd TV Station that interviews Hurley is KYAP-17 (channel 17) *Desmond's speed indicator on his stationary bike hovers between 15, 16 and 17 18 *Number of bottles of water remaining on day 6 *How many feet high a block of marble Michelangelo was staring at, in Locke's story *Hours Melissa Cole says being in a holding cell should be enough to Sayid *Locke tells Jack that the new gun vault combination is R7-L33-R18 *Ana-Lucia tells Michael the new gun vault combination is R18-L1-R31 19 *Locke tells Desmond that the Pearl printout is "reading material for the next 19 minutes, knock yourself out 20 *Shannon's age initially on the island *Minimum number of bodies Sayid estimates are still in the plane *Meters between signal fires Sayid sets up *Young Tom says it will be cool when they open the time capsule in, like, 20 years *Hurley's seat (20G) *Minutes Hurley has to get to the airport *Minutes Jack needs to get everyone to help with the raft *Locke says he hasn't seen a computer like the one in the hatch in 20 years *How long Locke was sleeping for before Jack woke him *The director informs the cast and crew of the diaper commercial that they only have 20 minutes left before they are overtime *Jack says Michael said there were "at least 20" Others at the camp he saw 21 *Sawyer and Hurley play "21" on the beach 22 *The date of the crash was September 22, 2004 *Tom tells Kate that Connor will be 22 months next week 23 *'Artigo Principal: Número 23;' 24 *Number of triangles on backgammon board *Number of months old Walt was when Michael got in an accident *Day Walt was born (August 24) *Jack says Kate has been watching over Sawyer for 24 hours straight *Kate is 24 when she blows up her house and kills Wayne 25 *Approximate range in miles of the radar on the raft *The initial combination to the gun vault is R25-L29-R40 29 *The initial combination to the gun vault is R25-L29-R40 30 *The length in seconds of the french transmission *A lady in Locke's support group cries that her mother stole $30, and Locke mocks her because he doesn't think $30 is a big deal *Locke says tells Jack that Ana's only been in with The Prisoner for 30 minutes 31 *Ana-Lucia tells Michael the new gun vault combination is R18-L1-R31 32 *Sawyer reads to the baby about a 32 valve V8 with 400 horses 350 lb ft of rear torque 33 *Locke tells Jack that the new gun vault combination is R7-L33-R18 40 *Jack's estimate of how long it takes the clothes of Adam & Eve to degrade is 40-50 years *Sayid tells Nadia that there is a truck 40 meters outside the door *The number of years the bean scam had been going with no winner *Locke 's mother was born 10-15-1940 *Arzt says there were 40 other survivors (estimating to make a point) *Danielle says "You have 40 people" (estimating to make a point) *Kate's estimate of how deep the hatch is *Michael tells Libby about 40 survivors from the middle section are left *Mr. Eko did not speak for 40 days after killing the two Others. *The initial combination to the gun vault is R25-L29-R40 *Bernard tells the group that he wants the S.O.S. letters about 40 feet high 42 *'Artigo Principal: Número 42;' 43 *Locke tells Desmond there are 43 remaining survivors 44 *Number of Jack's fiancee's t-shirt night before wedding *Locke tells Desmond they have been on the island 44 days 48 *Number of initial survivors (not counting the pilot and man sucked into engine) *Number of days before the two survivor groups meet *Bernard says the he "bunked with the guy" (Eko) for 48 days, but now they never speak 50 *Number of people known to have survived the initial plane crash (death of pilot and man sucked into engine give the standard 48) *Jack's estimate of how long it takes the clothes of Adam & Eve to degrade is 40-50 years *Hurley believes stacks of TV Dinner's from the 50's are in the hatch *Locke's estimate of the upper range of the depth of the hatch *Sawyer describes Rose as being in her 50's *Eko buys the heroin from the tough Moroccan for "50" 51.3 *McVay the coroner weighed Charlotte Malkin at 51.3 kg. 52 *Street address of Liam and Karen's residence *Number of years Grandpa Tito has worked 3 jobs *Sarah's blood pressure changes to 88 over 52 in the ER 53 *The number of takes the diaper commercial has taken before they give up on the diaper commercial 56 *Bernard was a bachelor for 56 years before he met Rose 57 *Adam Rutherford is 57, according to the EMTs 60 *Seconds contractions are apart before Claire is to push according to Jack *Sarah's initial blood pressure is 80 over 60 in the ER *The Prisoner tells Sayid that his balloon was "140 feet high, 60 feet wide... and when she's up in the air 550,000 thousand cubic feet of helium and a 100,000 thousand of hot air keep her up" *Locke tells Desmond that up to this point, the 815 survivors have been on the island about 60-65 days 65 *Locke tells Desmond that up to this point, the 815 survivors have been on the island about 60-65 days 66 *Seconds passed from Claire taking her pregnancy test to checking results 70 *Grandpa Tito's age when he dies 80 *Sarah's initial blood pressure is 80 over 60 in the ER 85 *On Intercom in Exodus Part 3 "Flight 917 is now boarding at Gate 85" 88 *Sarah's blood pressure changes to 88 over 52 in the ER 89.95 *Amount Helen charges Locke per hour to talk ($89.95) 90 *Arzt: "Do any of you have any idea what happens to dynamite in 90-plus degree heat?" *Dynamite team has 90 minutes until sunset according to Locke to get back to the hatch *Eko thinks in 90 minutes, everyone on the island will die if Locke waits out the timer 99 *Christian diz a Jack que uma pessoa gostaria mais de ouvir que tem "99% de chance de que ficará mal", do que "ela ficará bem". 100 *Quilômetros de Melbourne até a fazenda de Ray Mullen. *Sawyer estimou que o barco dos Outros tem um intervalo de 100 milhas. *Sawyer is running a scam with necklaces that he charges $100 for *Sawyer's estimate of Sun's weight "soaking wet" 104 *Hurley's friend fought in the Gulf War, in the 104th *Estimated temperature of dying Marshal according to Jack ("pushing 104") 108 *The number 108 appears in the graffiti mural in the hatch. 108 is the sum of the numbers (4+8+15+16+23+42) *The number the timer resets to after The Numbers are entered into the computer in the hatch and EXECUTE is pressed *The number 108 appears in the graffiti mural in the hatch. *Ben's heart rate monitor goes up to 108. 120 *Jack 's estimate of Kate 's weight "soaking wet" 125 *On PA in airport: Oceanic Flight 125 nonstop to Singapore leaving from Gate 14 134 *Número da Jukebox para "You All Everybody" 140 *Ben diz à Sayid que seu balão tinha "140 pés de altura, 60 de largura... e quando estava no ar 550 mil pés cúbicos de hélio e 100 mil de ar quente o mantinham lá." 143 *On intercom at airport: "Departure gate Flight 143 has been changed" 161 *McVay the coroner measured Charlotte Malkin at 161 cm. 200 *Jack 's estimate in feet of how far the plane initially dropped after hitting turbulence *Charlie jokes that unlike Locke, he only has room for 200 knives, 300 tops *Amount psyhic charges Claire for reading *Hurley's mom sarcastically tells Hurley that Jesus Christ may come down from heaven and take 200 pounds away 208 *Number on keyhole of Marshal's gun case *Diane Jansen's room number in the hospital (Kate's mother) 234 *Jukebox number for DriveShaft 248 *Munson's prison ID number . 300 *Charlie jokes that unlike Locke, he only has room for 200 knives, 300 tops *Pounds of explosives stolen from an army base outside Melbourne *Yemi thinks there are about 300 Virgin Mary statues left 317 *Street number to Walt's house, according to OA site (317 Charette) 325 *Ben instructs Michael that if he follows that compass bearing, he will find rescue 338 *On intercom in airport: "Flight 338 to Fiji will be delayed" 350 *Sawyer reads to the baby about a 32 valve V8 with 400 horses 350 lb ft of rear torque 357 *The kind of gun Sawyer buys in Australia 400 *Charlie's joke estimate of how many knives Locke has packed *Sawyer reads to the baby about a 32 valve V8 with 400 horses 350 lb ft of rear torque 441 *Sawyer tells Agent Freedman that Munson's stolen money is in a "red Bronco parked off 441 in Sawgrass, in front of Unit 23C" 500 *Hurley's initial offer is $500 to borrow scooter in airport 520 *Model number of transceiver (SLS ABT-520) 540 *Dr. Marvin Candle indicates the station 3 residents will be there for 540 days (540 = 108*5) 600 *Jack 's sarcastic estimate of the old lady's age whom took his first class seat 731 *DHARMA food supply items are listed DI9FFTR731. 815 *Flight number of plane that crashes *Number of safety deposit box in bank that Kate steals from bank *Model number of copier machine Charlie demonstrates (C815) *Number on building Sayid walks into in "Greater Good" *Kate and Tom buried their time capsule 8-15-89 *Locke tells customer (unknown to be his mother) footballs are located in aisles 8 and 15 *Adam Rutherford dies at 8:15 *Henry Gale's license indicates he lived at 815 Walnut Ridge Rd *A package is delivered to Rm 815 when Desmond goes for a job interview 840 *Sawyer's prison ID number . 900 *Charlie says to Hurley, "Sorry, I must have confused it with the 900 trillion I am worth myself" 917 *Flight # heard on intercom in airport 922 *One of the carvings on Eko's stick, likely corresponding to 9/22, date of crash 1.000 *Miles off course when the plane hit turbulence 1.516 *Anthony Cooper sends Locke to safe deposit box 1516 to get his cash after faking his own death. *The hotel room that Jae Lee is staying in is 1516. 1.600 *Hurley gives old man in airport $1600 for scooter 2.599 *On airport intercom: "Final boarding call for flight 2599" 3.000 *Shannon thinks she has a 1 in 3000 chance of getting the internship 5.000 *Age of ruins of Ancient Mesopotamia where Backgammon sets were found (according to Locke) *5 grand, how much Sawyer tells Shannon he'll sell her bug repellent 5.025 *Number on Kate 's toy airplane 6.000 *The amount of money Malkin gives Claire upfront to go to L.A.; she will get another 6 grand afterwards 8.000 *How many years a twinkie lasts, according to Hurley 10.000 *Bernard donates this much money to get Rose in to see Isaac of Uluru 12.000 *The amount of money Malkin tells Claire she will get total if she goes to L.A. 20.000 *Michael 's estimate of the value of the watch he finds 23.000 *Amount of reward for Kate's capture 25.000 *Boone's initial offer to Bryan to leave Shannon alone was $25,000 40.000 *Jack 's estimate in feet of the altitude the plane was at when it began breaking up 42.000 *Desmond needs $42,000 to buy a boat, but Libby gives him one instead 50.000 *Bryan says his love for Shannon is worth this much, and Boone writes the check *50 grand, the prize for guessing the beans in the jar 68.631 *Ana's badge number is 68631 83.000 *Amount, in thousands, Hurley owes Walt from the backgammon games 84.023 *Eddie Colburn's Humboldt Co. Police Dept. ID number 100.000 *Ben tells Sayid that his balloon was "140 feet high, 60 feet wide... and when she's up in the air 550,000 thousand cubic feet of helium and a 100,000 thousand of hot air keep her up" 125.300 *Number on transceiver screen when Sayid first tries to use it 140.000 *The amount of money Sawyer had in his briefcase during his oil investment scam 160.000 *The amount Jessica says she'll get from her husband to buy into Sawyer 's investment scam 300.000 *Supposedly the amount of money Sawyer needed to invest in his oil scam 550.000 *Ben tells Sayid that his balloon was "140 feet high, 60 feet wide... and when she's up in the air 550,000 thousand cubic feet of helium and a 100,000 thousand of hot air keep her up" 600.000 *A quantidade de dinheiro que Cassidy admitiu ter ganhado em seu divorcio, e pode investir no golpe de Sawyer 961.136 *Número de identificação que Kate veste no pescoço na sua foto de prisão. 7.418.880 *O produto dos números 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 e 42. *Apareceu na tela da Estação de Busca com "Anomalia Eletromagnética Encontrada". 10.000.000 *Munson roubou 10 milhões de dólares do U.S. Treasury. 17.294.531 *Seqüencia de números da mensagem da francesa no transceiver. 92.204.416 *O tempo imprimido na impressora da Pérola na primeira Falha do Sistema do Cisne. Correspondente a 9/22/04 4:16, a data da queda do vôo 815. 114.000.000 *Hurley diz a Jack que ele ganhou 114 milhões de dólares. 150.000.000 *Charlie diz a Hurley que ele ganhou 150 milhões, Hurley corrije Charlie e fala que são 156 milhões. 156.000.000 *Quanto Hurley diz a Charlie que ganhou na loteria. * * Category:Listas Category:Temas Recorrentes